What if spottedleaf didnt die?
by Jaggedlightning has a Bazooka
Summary: Title says it all, what if she DIDN'T die? OFF HAITUS BOO-YEAH looking for a beta PM me if interested. Flames accepted but no flaming about the pairing if you want to do that, go to the complaint depertment located in my fourms on my profile. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Firepaw made his way to the medicine den to get mousebile for Yellowfang's ticks. Firepaw had always enjoyed going to Spottedleaf's den, but he didn't know why.

He also didn't know whether or not they felt the same about each other. "What in Starclan are you thinking? She's a medicine cat for crying out loud mouse-brain!" Firepaw thought to himself.

As he entered the den, Spottedleaf was busily mixing herbs. She looked up as he came in. "Good morning Firepaw!" Spottedleaf mewed happily as he entered the den. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just need some mousebile for Yellowfang's…ticks."

"Give me just a second." replied Spottedleaf. When Spottedleaf finished, she prepared the mousebile. Then, suddenly, Firepaw caught a whiff of something that didn't smell like Thunderclan.

"I'll be right back Spottedleaf…" Firepaw mewed. Firepaw opened his jaws to taste the air…that scent was Shadowclan, and it was coming from the nursery!

Firepaw raced to the nursery where a big brown tom twice Firepaw's size was escaping through the dirt tunnel with Frostfur's kits! Firepaw catapulted himself at the tom, snatched the kits from the brown tom's jaws, and pinned him to the ground.

Frostfur and the other queens ran away screaming. The tom easily threw Firepaw off and tossed him like prey out the dirt tunnel then pounced out after him.

Firepaw struggled to his paws and recognized none other than Clawface, a follower of Brokenstar, and warrior of Shadowclan! Clawface raked his claws across Firepaw's shoulder.

Firepaw raked his claws across Clawface's face, stunned Clawface stumbled and fell. Firepaw pinned him to the ground and swiped his claws over Clawface's already shredded ears.

Firepaw took his last chance and scored his claws across Clawface's throat. Blood gushed out and it was over. Clawface was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Firepaw, what in Starclan just happened?" asked Bluestar. "That right there is the dead version of Clawface." mewed Firepaw. "And why did you kill him?" mewed Bluestar."Because he tried to steal Frostfur's kits!" Exclaimed Firepaw.

"It's true." Meowed Frostfur. "Well go and bury him he doesn't deserve an honorable Starclan burial though. So just drag him somewhere, dig a hole, and bury him. Then report back to me. Firepaw gave Bluestar a curt nod and went off to bury Clawface.

"Good job protecting your clan Firepaw!" Bluestar called over her shoulder as Firepaw was leaving.

Over the next few days, Bluestar choose Firepaw and a few warriors to go to the gathering that was held every full moon. Once they arrived, something was not right, not right at all.

Nightpelt was on top of the Great Rock instead of Brokenstar or Blackfoot-the Shadowclan Deputy. When the meeting began, Nightpelt spoke first. "Cats of all clans Brokenstar and his followers have successfully driven from our territory and I am now leader of Shadowclan!"

"Nightstar! Nightstar!" All the cats shouted.

Clawface has disappeared he could be on the run so keep an eye out for Brokenstar and his followers and Clawface.

Crookedstar and Tallstar spoke of prey running well and Tallstar's clan had two new healthy litters of kits, all eager to become apprentices. Bluestar spoke last.

"Cats of all clans listen closely to find the fate of Clawface, five sunrises ago; he tried to steal Thunderclan kits. But Firepaw, my apprentice stopped and killed Clawface."

A wave of shock rippled through the clearing. "Meeting adjourned." agreed all the leaders. All the cats left."May Starclan light your path!" the cats yelled to one another. And the clearing was empty once more.

Now we need to tighten our border patrols." Mewed Bluestar. "Everyone keep an eye out for Brokenstar because you just never know." Meowed Tigerclaw as they entered the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

A few sunrises later, Firepaw and his patrol found something interesting and frightening at the same time. Rabbit bones that were_ supposed_ to be buried to give thanks to Starclan, were on the ground, with Brokenstar's scent all over it!

"We must report to Bluestar immediately!" Mewed Tigerclaw. When they arrived in the camp, Spottedleaf bounded over to Firepaw. "Firepaw, I need you to come with me to help gather herbs if its-"but her mew was cut short by Bluestar's yowl of outrage. "WHAT? BROKENSTAR? ON OUR TERRITORY?!"

Bluestar came dashing out of her den, "Firepaw please tell me what Tigerclaw just said, is NOT true!"

"Sorry Bluestar, its true." Mewed Firepaw. "We must take a patrol of warriors out to find Brokenstar." Announced , can I trust you to look out for the camp while I'm gone?

Firepaw blushed and he puffed out his chest. "You can count on me Bluestar." Firepaw answered proudly. There was a hiss of annoyance from Darkstripe. "Great. Now I can prove I'm not _just_ an apprentice to Spottedleaf!" Firepaw thought. "Maybe I'm not just a kittypet like Tigerclaw and Darkstripe say behind my back!"

A few minutes after Bluestar left, Firepaw realized something. "Oh I'm so full of it!" "Brokenstar lured all the warriors out of the camp so he could attack!" Firepaw thought, then gulped as he relized something more terrorizing."Brokenstar knows Clawface is dead!" "And he knows _I_ killed Clawface!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Brokenstar knows I killed Clawface!" Firepaw blurted out. Every cat stopped in their tracks. "WHAT?" Sandpaw was shocked. "I mean we all know you killed him but how does he know?"

"Where the rabbit bones were found was where I buried Clawface and also you could tell that Clawface had been buried and reburied! Don't you get it? It's a warning for me to watch my back…" Firepaw mewed shakily.

'"Now Firepaw, calm down, your frightening the kits." Mewed Spottedleaf. Firepaw looked up to see all the kits had stopped playing and their eyes grew wide with terror."Is Brokenstar really going to attack?" one of them mewed quietly.

"No I will not _calm_ down Spottedleaf!" "Brokenstar knows and he is out to kill me!" Yowled Firepaw. "The rabbit bones were a trap to lure all the warriors out of the camp so he can attack the camp and murder all of us!"

Just then Brokenstar and Blackfoot exploded into the clearing! Firepaw was the first to react. He lunged at Brokenstar and raked his claws across Brokenstar's shoulder. And it went all downhill from there. The warrior that was with Brokenstar, dashed forward. "Graypaw, Dustpaw, Sandpaw keep him busy!" Screamed Firepaw.

"Your quarrel is with me Brokenstar! Common let's see what you got!" They clashed out into a claw raking, ear shredding, and fur ripping battle. They broke apart from time to time Firepaw's fur was matted with blood oozing from three bloody gashes. One in his side, one in his chest and one in his head. Firepaw had almost no chance of winning. But he kept fighting.

Firepaw managed a blow to Brokenstar's head and gave him a bloody gash that would probably scar Brokenstar for the rest of his miserable life.

Brokenstar landed another blow to Firepaw's head, but his claws were sheathed!

By this time Firepaw was growing weak they had both fought like Tigerclan, and they both had some bloody wounds but Brokenstar had just enough strength to pin Firepaw to the ground. Firepaw tried to fight his way out, but Brokenstar just held him down.

"It's not much longer now, Firepaw, so don't try and fight, your bodies weakening WALK TO THE LIGHT!"Screamed Brokenstar and Brokenstar was right, the edges around Firepaw's sight was getting darker. "N- N- Never!" Yelled Firepaw.

"Fine then…" Brokenstar jeered. Brokenstar brought his long, curved claws up, and brought them crashing down on Firepaw's head. Then he felt Brokenstar pick him up. "And as extra help on your way to Starclan…" Brokenstar didn't finish because he threw Firepaw across the clearing and Firepaw crashed into the Highrock.

There was a cracking noise from Firepaw's ribs and he slumped to the ground. Brokenstar just trotted away. Sandpaw gave Firepaw a horrified expression. There was a small pool of blood forming from under Firepaw. The last thing he saw was Bluestar's patrol returning, Bluestar was dashing toward Firepaw, and Spottedleaf was flying toward him. And everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Firepaw opened his eyes pain shot through him. He got up and looked around his vision was blurred then he saw Brokenstar.

He felt teeth on his scruff trying to push him back down. Firepaw lay down. Bluestar and Spottedleaf were crouched over him.

Bluestar's eyes were blazing with fury-but not at Firepaw at Brokenstar and for what he had done to her apprentice. Firepaw are you okay? Bluestar asked.

No, I just got the wind knocked out of me. Firepaw mewed weakly. He tried to get up but Spottedleaf held him down. Firepaw, you're not okay stay down. She mewed softly. Firepaw let out a long sigh.

He looked across the clearing Brokenstar was laying on the ground with a pool of blood under him. Then Firepaw realized that he was dead. Blackfoot was dashing away.

Graypaw came rushing over, "Firepaw are you ok?" Asked Graypaw shakily at the sight of his friend. "Yes I'm fine-""Shhhh Shhhh don't try to talk." urged Spottedleaf. "He will be alright, right?" Mewed Graypaw. Spottedleaf whispered something in Graypaw's ear. Graypaw nodded and dashed off.

"We need to get him to the medicine den right now." Mewed Spottedleaf urgently. But when Bluestar and Spottedleaf tried to lift Firepaw, he screamed in pain. They immediately put him back down.

"Firepaw where does it hurt?" Mewed Bluestar. "In my r-ribs." Meowed Firepaw weakly. Spottedleaf gently nudged her muzzle along Firepaw's ribs and found two cracked spots in his ribs. "Ow Hey!" Firepaw almost shouted at the pain. "Hold still…" Mewed Spottedleaf.

She took her muzzle away from Firepaw's side. He was relieved to feel no more pressure in his ribs "Firepaw you broke two of your ribs. I'm sorry" Mewed Spottedleaf softly. "_What?_ He'll be a warrior though won't he Spottedleaf won't he?"Mewed Bluestar desperately.

"Oh yes he will Bluestar, calm down, Firepaw will be a warrior but the time he will take to heal will be very long." Bluestar breathed a long sigh of relief. "How long do you think until he fully recovers?" Spottedleaf thought for a minute."Four moons at least." Spottedleaf mewed softly. Bluestar breathed a long sad sigh.

"We need to get you to the medicine den so I can wrap your side with comfrey." Mewed Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf went and got some poppy seeds and fed them to Firepaw.

As soon as he was asleep, Bluestar and Spottedleaf carried Firepaw to the medicine den. Graypaw came rushing in followed by Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "Firepaw are you ok?" shrieked Sandpaw. "Shhhh he's sleeping!" Hissed Bluestar

Just than Tigerclaw and Darkstripe came into the den, staring at Firepaw. Darkstripe whispered something to Tigerclaw and just went on staring."Is Firepaw going to live?" Mewed Darkstripe.

"Yes, He will live but it will take a long time for him to recover" Mewed Spottedleaf. Tigerclaw sighed and walked out of the den followed by Darkstripe.

Spottedleaf had already checked and treated the others wounds and had applied cobwebs to Firepaw's wounds. Now she would wrap his side in comfrey. "When will he wake up?" Mewed Dustpaw. "Quite some time from now, Firepaw is badly injured and he needs to rest." "Can you at least tell us what is wrong with him?" Mewed Sandpaw quickly.

It was a little surprising that she asked first because no one would have expected that. "He has a few deep gashes and two broken ribs." Mewed Spottedleaf sadly. "You should go now Firepaw needs to rest." "Ok." All the apprentices mewed and padded away.

"I should be getting along to." Mewed Bluestar."We have a lot of work to do." Bluestar left to address the clan. Spottedleaf applied the comfrey. But she noticed that Firepaw was wheezing. "_Probably from the broken ribs."_ Spottedleaf thought "Great I have to wake him."She gently nudged Firepaw awake. "What?"Firepaw mewed sleepily. "Shhhh you were wheezing in your sleep. You need to eat this coltsfoot."

"Ok." Firepaw mewed just above a whisper. Firepaw licked up the coltsfoot and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Authors note

**Ok pplz I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't been able to update I've been going though some pretty severe writers block and plus im a little embarrassed 2 update because the next 2 or 3 chappies were going to be about spottedleaf takin care of firepaw and well u know all the way up 2 were the warriors series currently is and I am completely out of ideas the same goes for my other story "earthbending zombies" so I would like it if you would review with some ideas or some advice or your thoughts and opinions on the story, and plz tell me if I should make the next 3 chappies with firepaw recovering from brokenstar so ya thx 4 ur time 2 read this note and If I want 2 read earthbending zombies go 2 my profile and scroll all the way down and u will find it and plz review 2 both my stories I only hav 2 reviews 4 earthbending zombies but I accidentally deleted it so now only 2 ppl reviewed and there the same person so yea HAPPY READING AN WRITING PPLZ! **

**~jaggedlightning has a bazooka**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know! I can't believe it either! I'm actually UPDATING! Cookies go to all my awesome reviewers: ****jkjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, eaglefeather15, Jayfeather03, brown eyed curiosity, swiftclaw606, echostar123, SazAnn, and serial rapper dude, u gave me motivation to write this XD you freakin awesome dude! Also, if you like parodies go read my jayfeather and Leafpool parody where they play call of duty on Xbox live and leave a review! Lol ok anyway kinda angsty this chappie but it won't stay angsty for long lol ok on with the story. (Ohh darn now I don't know how to start…..)**

* * *

It was cold. Sandpaw was sitting outside the apprentice's den watching the sun go down. The camp had been quiet ever since Brokenstar had attacked them. Firepaw had been hurt, but it wasn't life-threatening a few moons and Firepaw would be training with her, Graypaw, and Dustpaw again. "Hey Sandpaw! Are you going to sleep out there and freeze?" Dustpaw mewed. Sandpaw scowled at him "Fine. I'm coming." Sandpaw padded into the apprentices den and settled in her nest and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.

Firepaw awoke coughing and sputtering. It was night outside and it had been only a few days since Brokenstar's attack. Spottedleaf was worriedly looking down at him when he coughed himself awake. "Firepaw? Are you ok?"

Firepaw coughed again Spottedleaf wasn't sure whether or not Firepaw actually knew he was awake. "Firepaw?" She questioned. Firepaw looked up at her. "Are you ok?" She repeated. "Yes, Spottedleaf, I'm ok you can go back to sleep." Firepaw closed his eyes and fell asleep in seconds. "_He looks exhausted." _Spottedleaf thought. She bent down and sniffed his sleeping form "_He smells like he's sick!"_ she thought in surprise. Spottedleaf didn't know what it would develop in to, but she would have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar meowed. Every cat went towards the high rock and sat under it. Sandpaw yawned she was still half asleep. Then she noticed Firepaw and Spottedleaf pad out of the medicine den. Firepaw looked exhausted and his eyes which usually were shining and glinting with amusement were now dull and sick looking. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow in her heart for him.

"Thunderclan needs more warriors." Bluestar began. "And I think it's time we recognized some new warriors. Sandpaw, come forward." Sandpaw padded towards Bluestar.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your Determination and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Bluestar rests her muzzle on the top of Sandstorm's head and the new warrior licks Bluestar's shoulder in respect.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" The clan shouts her new name. Bluestar gave warrior names to Graypaw who was given the name Graystripe and Dustpaw who was given the name Dustpelt. Each were happy to receive their new names. "Firepaw, Come forward." Firepaw was awed by Bluestar's decision to make him a warrior. She could have waited until Firepaw was better to give him his name. But she choose now.

"I, Bluestar leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your courage, strength, and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Fireheart, Fireheart!" The clan honors Fireheart's new name. Fireheart padded back to where he was sitting where Spottedleaf congratulated him on his new name. "Congratulations Fireheart!" Spottedleaf purred and she nuzzled his cheek. "Thanks Spottedleaf!" Fireheart mewed as they walked back to the medicine den. Suddenly, Fireheart was overcome by a series of harsh rasping coughs that brought him to his knees. Spottedleaf had no idea what was causing this but she quickly rushed over and massaged his chest to ease the tightness of the coughing.

Coughing wasn't good for a cat with broken ribs, it might make it worse. "Thank you Spottedleaf…" Fireheart said tiredly. His energy had quickly depleted after his coughing spasm. "Fireheart, have you been feeling ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I am…I've been feeling a bit tired lately, my throat feels a bit scratchy but that's it." He replied.

"I'll give you some poppy seeds and honey for your throat, and then you need to rest."

Fireheart nodded and settled down in his nest. Spottedleaf came back with a few poppy seeds and honey. Once Fireheart had downed that, he soon fell asleep to Spottedleaf's soothing words.

"Hey, Sandstorm do you want to go hunting with me?" Dustpelt asked.

"I don't know….We have to sit vigil tonight I think we should really be trying to rest as much as we can." Sandstorm replied.

"Your right, let's just stay here then." Dustpelt meowed quickly. Sandstorm gave him a funny look and they both went into the warrior's den to sleep. They had already got their new nests together.

"_I feel completely useless…I should be out hunting or on patrol to help protect the clan! Not sitting in here waiting to get better!"_

"_You know you need to get better if you are going to do those things at all, you will just injure yourself even more and delay your recovery. You're smarter than that!" _Said a tiny voice in the back of his head. And Fireheart knew that tiny voice was right.

* * *

**Kinda short….I wanted to get it up for you guys though :P I hope I got them all in character I think I got them about right tell me or PM me if I'm wrong I'm also looking for a beta reader to help me out PM me if you're interested! Oh and remember to review cuz it really makes my day soooo SWAGGER OUT! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I felt nice today XD here you go! And I'm STILL looking for a beta! PLEASE PM me! And don't favorite or subscribe without leaving a review it KILLS me when people do that lol it's convenient and only takes like 30 seconds of your time! Thanks for all the subs and Favs and reviews guys! K so here we gooo….**

* * *

Fireheart was feeling a bit better; it had been 3 days since his warrior ceremony but he couldn't do anything except sit and sleep and try to slowly get better with Spottedleaf's help. Every night when Fireheart went to sleep she was there for him. She usually fell asleep right next to him before she could go back to her own nest. It was warm in the medicine den along with the sweet smell of herbs.

Leaf bare was soon to come. Leaf fall was near end. All of the beautiful trees during new leaf and green leaf were now bare and dead looking. Dead leaves littered the ground. A cold blast of air went through the camp. This was going to be a cold leaf bare.

"Ha! I beat you to it Dustpelt!" Sandstorm yowled triumphantly as she caught the mouse he was going after. Dustpelt just growled back in annoyance. All he had caught was a mouse. Sandstorm had caught a mouse and a vole to take back to the fresh kill pile. Leaf bare was on the rise and she suspected it would be very cold. Prey would be scarce. "_What's worse is that Fireheart is hurt and with leaf bare approaching with lack of prey what might happen to him? He's so weak what if he gets sick?" _Sandstorm thought worriedly to herself as they headed back to camp.

Outside, a chilly breeze blew leaves around. Frost covered the ground and gray clouds stretched out over the sky. The trees loosing the last of their leaves for winter.

* * *

Fireheart had woken and stretched with a yawn and padded out of the medicine den and sat just outside of it. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he watched as Sandstorm and Dustpelt came through the thorn tunnel. Fireheart and Sandstorm's eyes met for a moment as Sandstorm padded over to him with a plump vole in her jaws. "I-I thought you might be hungry…It's still warm." Sandstorm said cautiously. "Thanks Sandstorm I was getting a little hungry." Fireheart mewed warmly. Sandstorm licked his cheek and whispered "Get well soon Fireheart." And padded away.

Firestar sat down and ate his vole. He padded back into the medicine den and lay down in his nest. He had been doing a lot of sleeping lately. He didn't want Spottedleaf to start fussing over him either he didn't want to worry her. Or anyone else in the clan. He always tried to look like he was fine, but he was actually beginning to feel worse than he did before. He didn't know why either.

Fireheart coughed as he lay in his nest. He coughed again. Then he couldn't stop. It was a never ending coughing spasm when it was over, he felt terrible. His head pounded and he felt weak. Spottedleaf came into the medicine den; she and Graystripe had been out collecting herbs to last them for leaf bare.

"Fireheart? I heard you coughing." Spottedleaf stated as she began to walk towards him. She quickly felt one of his pads with her foot and gasped. "Fireheart, you're burning up!" Meowed worriedly. She went to her stores and brought back some borage. She gave it to Fireheart and told him to chew it up and swallow the juices and spit out the chewed leaf. Spottedleaf turned to Graystripe. "You had better leave; I don't want you getting sick too." Graystripe nodded and walked out.

Later that night Spottedleaf went to go to Bluestar to have a few words. "Bluestar, can I talk to you?" She asked. Bluestar nodded and she led Spottedleaf to her den. "How is Fireheart?" Bluestar asked. "He's doing better, but that is what I came to talk to you about."

"Go on."

"Bluestar, I think he might have greencough."

Bluestar took in a sharp intake of breath. "But it's still a might, today he was running a fever, and coughed a lot."

Bluestar sighed. "If he gets it you _cannot_ let him die."

"I won't I promise." Spottedleaf replied.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it."

* * *

Bluestar nodded but didn't say anything Spottedleaf exited her den and went back to the medicine den where Fireheart was sound asleep. The poppy seeds she had been giving him had really taken a toll on him every day he grew more and more tired. "_It's just the poppy seeds"_ she told herself as she lie down in her nest and fell asleep. She couldn't help but worry about him.

Fireheart awoke; it was very early in the morning still dark out and no cat was awake. His head was pounding and his throat felt as though it were on fire. His eyes dropped with exhaustion and his limbs ached. A cold breeze went though the camp and he shivered. "_It's cold…is leaf bare coming already? Apparently it is….I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before…" _Then he fell back asleep without another thought.

Sandstorm woke with a stifling yawn. She padded out of the den and stretched. "_Sooner or later I will have to go out on patrol with Dustpelt and Graystripe and the others…"_

Then Fireheart came into her mind. She would never admit it, but she was scared for him. Thoughts bounced around in her head "_What if he gets sick?" _or _"What if he doesn't make it? What will I do then? I'll feel….empty…_" She never thought she'd admit it but she couldn't stand the fact of him dying. He was so weak that would surely make him prone to illness wouldn't it? _"What if he's already sick? Starclan help him…" _She thought not wanting to lose him.

* * *

**Ok….how was that? Oh and By the way I'm working on fixing those errors in the other chapters and also the reason why the chapters are so short is because it was my first ever fan fiction and I thought the chapters would be long :/ but I'm fixing those errors right now XD don't fav or sub unless you have left a review first! See you guys next Friday!**


End file.
